disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother
"Mother" is the twentieth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson, and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 3, 2015. Plot Opening Sequence A dragon is featured in the forest. Outside Storybrooke At the bar, Regina discusses with Robin has moved on with Zelena because she's pregnant with his child. Roland doesn't understand where his mother had gone, Hood feels symptom to lose his beloved Wife, Marian because Zelena killed Marian in Enchanted Forest. Emma holds dreamcatcher, this is Neal's apartment. Zelena feels the baby kicked in her tummy. Regina and Robin arrive to Neal's apartment, Regina tells Emma, Lily and Zelena; we're going to Storybrooke tonight. Emma drives her bug with Lily and Zelena. Regina drives Robin's black Jeep with Roland. In the Characters' Past In the Enchanted Forest before the first curse, The Evil Queen Regina stumbles upon a wedding being held on land that is off limits. She makes it clear by pulling the heart out of the groom and crushing it in from of his bride, the families, and friends. Regina then noticed a flower on Daniel's grave, and spots Cora, who pays her a visit on the anniversary of Daniel's death. Cora says she is there to apologize and make things right and wants to see Regina happy by finding her the love that Tinker Bell spoke of, but Regina, having been upset with Tinker Bell previously, says she'll believe it when she sees it. Later on, Cora heads to the bar to find Robin, where she learns from the Sheriff of Nottingham that Robin is now married. This gives Cora the idea to make the sheriff the true love for her daughter by conjuring up a tattoo that is similar to the one Robin Hood had. Unfortunately, Regina would catch on to what Cora did when the sheriff confesses to Regina that Cora was hoping Regina would fall in love and have a child; Regina made him confess by turning the fake tattoo into a lion and it attacks him. Realizing what Cora did in order to have her conceive a child so she can have an heir to the kingdom, Regina decides to sacrifice her hopes to bear any children by taking a potion that will leave her unable to do so. Despite Cora's explanation that all she really ever wanted was for her to be happy, a painful Regina tells her mother that she just doesn't want to hear any more. In Storybrooke As Emma brings Lily back to Storybrooke, she was able to reunite her with Maleficent while at the same time Regina and Robin Hood must find a way to deal with Zelena, even if they can find a way to be together. During their get together at Granny's, Lily asks her mother about what they are going to do about David and Mary Margaret as she still has a grudge against them, but Maleficent states that she isn't up for revenge, and persuades Lily to stay in Storybrooke while warning her that she won't be able to leave town, and approaches Mary Margaret and David for help. Hook reminded Gold that he will do whatever it takes to keep Emma from going dark, but that message has fallen on deaf ears, as Isaac tells Mr. Gold that they need Emma in order to produce the ink needed for the quill since Emma has yet to experience the darkness, so they look up information on obtaining Blood Magic. However, the task is affecting Gold as his heart grows darker. Regina suddenly shows up wanting Isaac's services since she was the one who wanted to find Isaac first, only to have Mr. Gold making a offer to Regina to help her find the Magic Ink for Isaac. Regina, however, states that she'll find the Magic Ink on her own and takes Isaac with her, as she learns that the energies of Emma's impending darkness is needed to procure the substance. Isaac then tells Regina that he was working for Mr. Gold because he protected him. Regina then shows Isaac a picture of Regina being with Robin Hood; Isaac states that he was planning to write about it, but never got the chance, which gives Regina a idea. Regina approaches Lily after she walked out on her mother at the diner and tells her that Mary Margaret and David are both dead. Regina then cuts Lily's hand to obtain her blood to obtain a sample of the darkness in her and disappears while quoting "Welcome to Storybrooke." After Regina leaves, Lily's eyes become reptilian. Hours later, Maleficent, Mary Margaret and David later encounter Lily in her dragon form, but as Maleficent approached it Mary Margaret runs after her. David states to Mary Margaret that Lily is out of control as she knocks Mary Margaret out; Emma immediately comes to her mother's aid and uses her powers to heal her. When Maleficent confronts Lily, she regresses back to dragon form as Maleficent gives Lily her baby rattle which she never got the chance to give her. Lily claims that she destroys everything she touches ever since Snow White and Prince Charming put Emma's darkness in her. As Maleficent convinces Lily to stay for a week to teach her some tricks, Emma finally forgives Mary Margaret and David for what they did to her. After completing the task of extracting Lily's blood, Regina and Isaac visit Zelena's cell at the Storybrooke Hospital and states that she plans to write an ending for Zelena and vows to have her written out of the story as her half-sister claims that she has gotten to know about Cora. As the Magic Ink is drying, Regina tells Zelena that Cora wasn't a better mother as Robin Hood comes in. As Regina decides to spare Zelena for now and results in Regina's decision to give up her chance to find her happy ending, this gives Isaac the opportunity to write his way out of the hospital to rendezvous with Mr. Gold at his shop, where upon meeting up with him, Isaac is instructed to start writing a new book, aptly titled Heroes and Villains, but Isaac already has a new chapter for in store for everyone involved, beginning with the sentence, "Once Upon A Time..." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Agnes Bruckner as Lily *Patrick Fischler as Isaac *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Tony Perez as Prince Henry *Wil Traval as Sheriff of Nottingham Gallery Trivia *This episode focuses on the mother-daughter relationships of Cora and Regina, Maleficent and Lily, and Mary Margaret and Emma. *Despite having the chance to wipe Zelena out of existence and everyone's memories, Regina decides against it to be a better person than Cora once again. *Mr. Gold's heart has reached the final stage of being consumed by the Darkness. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes